Pandora
by EmmieyCathiey
Summary: REPOST. A 15 year old girl catches the eye of Akito Sohma, a young woman who wishes to use the youth for her own pleasure or does she? Manga!Akito/FemaleOC past Akito and Shigure. OOC Akito and Yuri. If this isn't your type of story than find something else to read.


Chapter 1 a chance meeting

Pandora Stevenson was a fifteen year old British girl who had recently moved from Liverpool to Tokyo. She and her family had moved because her father had been transferred there for his job. She had been having a difficult time adjusting to her new home and meeting new friends due to culture shock, a language barrier and her general shy nature. The only place Pandora really thrived was in her studies. She took all honors and AP courses in school, and she loved it. She was a rather plain looking young lady. She was slender, had light brown hair, brown eyes and she always had a pair of glasses to help her see.

One day she was sitting in her math class when she felt eyes on her. Since she wasn't used to the feeling, and shivers ran down her spine. She turned around and noticed that an androgynous teenager looking intently at her, lust in their eyes. She quickly turned back around a blush on her cheeks. She had never been looked that way before in her life. She had crushes before, but they were never requited.

After class she was approached by the teen that had stared at her, " Hello, my name is Akito Sohma; I'm here to visit my cousin Yuki Sohma. What would yours be?"

"I'm Pandora Stevenson." Pandora responded waving.

"Stevenson? You don't hear that name much in Japan. I also notice you have an accent. Where are you originally from?" Akito asked.

"I'm originally from Liverpool in the UK." Pandora answered.

"What are you doing in Tokyo?" Akito inquired.

"My father's job. He is a trustee at Ancient Orient Museum." she replied.

"Listen the reason I came over here to talk to you was to ask you something. I really can't do math; can you tutor me? I hear you have like a perfect score or something of that nature." Akito said with a smile. The leader of the Sohma's was lying to Pandora's face, but the reason for this lie was to get Pandora alone.

"Sure I guess so I'll have to get your address if you want me to tutor you dear." Pandora said getting her address book out. Akito took the book and wrote down the address to the main house.

"Wow a boy an actual boy wants me to tutor him!" Pandora thought with excitement. She did not know that this "boy" had totally different plans for her.

_At The Sohma house Before Pandora comes over_

Akito Sohma was looking at herself (yes the is a female Akito if you didn't pick that up then you need to learn to read the summaries) she was wearing a low cut black tank top that showed a ton of cleavage.

"Kureno I am so going to nail this chick." She said admiring herself.

"Why do you feel the need to "nail" her? She's a fifteen year old girl. If you just wanted a woman to have sex with you I could have just found you a hooker." Kureno said.

"Hookers are ilk like my mother. Women like that don't deserve my affection, but my wrath. This young thing can be controlled, and manipulated. She is a shy girl who looks like a doormat." Akito explained. Kureno gave a subtle look of disapproval.

"You did tell her you were a female right?" Kureno asked after a short silence.

"Oh shit! No I didn't! I need to cover up!" Akito said grabbing like five sports bras and putting them on. She realized this would look awkward and she put a sweatshirt on over it.

"You know, it would probably work out in your favor if you were honest with her. Maybe she is bi or swings the same way as you do." Kureno suggested.

"Not yet! How do I know I can trust her at all? If I reveal myself now, she could spread the truth of my identity all over town!" Akito exclaimed.

"Why would that be a problem?" Kureno asked.

"I'd be viewed as ineffective because of my gender." Akito replied.

"I don't think that's true. There have been many amazing female rulers throughout history. Elizabeth The First, Hatshepsut, Catherine The Great and those are just a few." Kureno told her, hoping she would be put at ease.

"You know what? Just shut the fuck up. I'll tell her when I'm ready." Akito snapped at him. Footsteps were then heard from down the hall. A gentle knock was heard at the door mere seconds later.

"Hello Akito? Are you there? It's me Pandora." the young girl said with a gentle voice.

"I'm not quite ready for you quite yet." Akito replied. She then pulled Kureno back into a corner.

"Listen you, if you even speak one word of my true gender to her. I will make you wish you hadn't been born!" Akito whispered to him, poison in her voice. Akito then pushed him roughly off her and went to her bedroom door. She opened the door, and saw Pandora. She had not changed out of her school uniform and her light brown hair was windswept from the walk over to the house, but Akito still thought she was cute.

"Good afternoon Akito, are you ready to get started?" Pandora said.

"Oh yes, thank you for coming Pandora." Akito said in a falsely sweet voice. Kureno was promptly pushed out of the room by Akito. He looked back at the scene with worry, but continued down the hall.

"What do you specifically need help with?" Pandora inquired as she placed a heavy book-bag down on the floor.

"Anything, just teach me." Akito said with a sly smile.

They worked on Algebra and other math and Akito wasn't paying attention she just wanted to nail the nerd.

"Akito, I noticed that you pushed a ginger haired boy out of your room." Pandora said as she looked over Akito's work.

"What about him?" the black haired woman in disguise inquired.

"I just wanted to know if he had bothered you in some way. From the look on your face, one could guess that you were mad at him." Pandora told Akito. There was a look of concern on her pale face.

"Oh that, well don't you worry a bit about that situation. How about you tell me how I did on that paper there." Akito said as she indicated to the paper in Pandora's hand.

"Well to be honest, all of these are right. I don't think you need a tutor." Pandora stated. Akito snatched the paper out of Pandora's hand and looked at it.

"If you don't need a tutor; why did you really bring me over here?" Pandora asked as a suspicious look appearing on her face.

"For this reason." Akito said as she cupped Pandora's cheek. Pandora was about to ask what was wrong, but Akito kissed her and cut her off.

"Oh Akito, this is a surprise." Pandora said shocked, her face was brick red.

"Well I am very attracted to you Pandora." Akito said moving in to kiss her again.

Pandora gently pushed Akito away.

"This is going so fast…." Pandora said nervously.

"Don't fight it baby." Akito said kissing her.

'Holy shit, holy shit, he's kissing me!' Pandora thought blissfully. Her heart felt like it was about to soar out of her chest. Akito's hands wandered down to Pandora's shirt. Akito's long white fingers began to undo every single button. Once The shirt was opened, Akito began to feel Pandora's chest. Akito then began to kiss Pandora's neck and chest.

"Akito please;" The brunette begged as she moaned.

"Please what?" Akito asked with a hint of mischief.

"I can't just give myself to you. Not this soon." She feebly said as Akito continued to caress her and fondle her breasts. Pandora gave another moan.

"Not this soon hmm?" Akito said looking up at the younger female. A look of disappointment on her face.

"Don't get me wrong, I do want to be with you because you seem to be a nice guy. I just met you today though!" Pandora explained. Akito sighed, and fixed Pandora's shirt.

"Akito, you aren't angry with me are you?" Pandora asked as she got up.

"No not at all." Akito lied. Truth be told she was furious at Pandora for refusing her. She decided that she give Pandora this one chance, after all, if they had gone any farther, Akito would have revealed herself. That was something she wasn't ready to do.

"I had best be leaving." Pandora said as she picked up her books and put them in her book bag.

"Leave your phone number." Akito ordered. Pandora nodded and wrote her number on the back of Akito's work.

"Farewell;" Pandora said quickly as she rushed out of the room.

When she got to the gate the sun was setting in the Tokyo sky. It was beautiful seeing the reds, oranges, yellows and pinks mixing in with the dark orange sun. Hints of indigo were also visible along with the first stars of the night. A gust of wind then rolled through and Pandora shivered. The walk home would be difficult, so would facing her overly strict and sometimes abusive father.

"Pandora." A male voice called from behind her. She turned around and saw a black haired man in a doctor's coat.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Akito has ordered me to give you a ride home." the man told her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Hatori Sohma." he said plainly as he led her to a black car. She got in and buckled up. Once Hatori got in and buckled himself in. They drove off towards Pandora's home. Pandora sighed as she looked out the window.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just worried about what my father will do with me. I told my mum that I was tutoring Akito, but if my father found out I was tutoring a boy..." Pandora began. She finished by shuddering.

"I tell you what, how about I go in with you to keep him from hurting you for a while." Hatori suggested.

"I would like that very much." Pandora said with a smile. The two continued driving into the sunset towards Pandora's home.


End file.
